Why did we come to Lima?
by HummelberryandQuinntana101
Summary: Quinn, Santana, Kurt, Rachel are dating they are in Lima to tell old/new directions. How will it go? Who will be mad? Please goo easy on me this is my first fan fic, and please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Why did we come to Lima?

Quinn and Santana have been living in New York with Kurt and Rachel, Quinn and Santana have been dating ever since Mr. Shue's wedding. Rachel and Kurt have been dating ever since Rachel dumped Brody. How did they get to together you may ask, Quinn showed up on Rachel, Kurt, and Santana doorstep with flowers and chocolate. She sang This I Promise You by NYSNC because who doesn't love in NYSNC. Quinn then told her that she has always loved Santana. Santana gave Quinn a huge passionate kiss and told her that she felt the same way even when she was dating Britney. That's their story now for Hummelberry's. Kurt felt really bad for Rachel when she found out that Brody was a gigolo because who would date a gigolo he also felt that he had a crush on her when he arrived to New York but that didn't stop from getting what he and wanted was Rachel, he took her to Central Park and serenade her with Tonight from West Side Story. She cried and he kissed her and told her that he loved her with all his heart. Then they got together.

Now in Present time

June 1, 2013

On the plane to Lima, Ohio

Quinn: I can't believe we are actually back in Lima

Rachel: I know right and we said we would never come back

Kurt: I just can't wait to get off this plane

Captain: This is the captain speaking we will be landing in 5 minutes so buckle you seat belts and hold on.

Kurt: Thank goodness I am ready

Santana: Same, this plane is hurting my back

Attendant: You may now get off the plane please get all your things, do not leave you kids, spouse or electronics we have enough all ready.

AT MICKNLEY HIGH SCHOOL

Britney: Their here

Old/New Directions get in there seats

Kurt, Rachel, Santana, and Quinn walk in

Old/New Directions: Surprise

Rachel: Aww thanks you guys

Quinn: But before we get to the celebration we have some news

Santana: This may hurt some people (looks at Britney, Blaine, and Finn) and some not so much but…

Kurt, Rachel, Santana, and Quinn: WERE GETTING MARRIED (showing off their rings)


	2. Arguments

Arguments

Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, and Santana: WERE GETTING MARRIED

Britney: What, How could you do this to me Santana! You're such a bitch Quinn! You don't even deserve Santana like I do!

Sam: Britney, calm down your going over board

Britney: How can I calm down the love of my life is getting married (runs out of the room)

Sam: Britney wait! (Runs after her)

Finn: This is some messed up crap why would you do this to me Rachel!

Rachel: I didn't do anything to you we weren't even dating

Finn: You knew how I felt about you!

Kurt: But the point is that you guys weren't even dating, she was single, she fell in love with another guy, and now they are getting married, you should be happy for us.

Finn: Us as in you two Kurt how could you, you're supposed to be my step brother, you're an idiot, I hate both of you

Quinn: Finn Stop Now!

Finn: What do you know; you're marring a bitch or is it just friends with benefits!

Santana: It's called love something you're not good at you ugly looking constipated looking oaf

Finn: UGHHH (kicks a chair then leaves)

Kurt: Blaine do you want to say anything about this

Blaine: (gets up from seat and then punches Rachel in the nose) I HATE YOU

Kurt: Why would you do that you're so mean

Blaine: I'm so sorry Rachel, I don't know what came over me (kneels down to Rachel)

Mr. Shue: Blaine I think it's time for you to leave (picks up Blaine by the arms and drags him out of the room)

Rachel: At least he didn't get my ring (laughs) okay that hurts

Kurt: Let's get you to the hospital

With Sam and Britney

Britney: How can she do this to me (sobbing in Sam's arm)

Sam: But didn't you tell her she should move on?

Britney: Yeah but I didn't think she would move on this fast (calming down a little bit)

Sam: Sorry to question you but didn't you tell her that you already moved on?

Britney: Yeah but…

Sam: And didn't you tell her that she should find somebody like her

Britney: Yeah (stopped crying)

Sam: I think Quinn is somebody like her, they have known each other since they were in their mothers whom

Britney: Yeah (trying to smile)

Sam: Okay now go in that choir room and tell Quinn and Santana that you're so sorry

Britney: Okay

Walks back into the choir room

Britney: San, Q, I'm sorry I guess I was mad at first but Sam helped me get over it

Santana: Okay thanks for the apology but we need to go to the hospital for Rachel

Quinn: Yeah that was kind of big

Britney: Yeah sorry but what happened to Rachel

Santana: Will tell you in the car we need to go!


	3. Hosptial

Hospital

Britney: Will someone tell me what's going on (opening the front door)

Quinn: Ummm… Britney can I sit next to my fiancé (pointing to the front door)

Britney: Yeah sorry force of habit you know (moving to the backseat)

Quinn: Yeah its fine (getting in the front seat)

Santana: Britney can you get in the car (little bit harsh)

Britney: (shocked at how that sounded) Yeah… Sanny

This I Promise You by NSYNC came on in the car

Santana: Babe before we drive to the hospital I want to sit back and listen to this okay

Quinn: That is okay it is our song

Britney: Ewww you guys like NSYNC I think Backstreet Boys are way better

Santana and Quinn look back at Britney and give her a glare and the one eyebrow up and say

Santana and Quinn: Britney Shut Up

Britney: Okay okay I'm sorry

Santana: _I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope, Keeping your faith when it's gone, The one you should call, Was standing here all along_

Quinn:_ And I will take you in my arms, And hold you right were you belong_

Quinntana: _**Till the day my life is through This I Promise You This I Promise You**_

Santana and Quinn sing to each other while Britney looks at them with jealousy all over her face. Especially when Santana gave Quinn a passionate kiss

Britney: Umm guys can we go and will one of you tell me what's going on with Rachel

Santana looks at Quinn before she starts to drive

Quinn: Well Britney after you left and Finn through a tantrum like he does all the time when he doesn't get his way Kurt asked Blaine if he had anything to say about his and Rachel wedding he just got up from his chair and then punched Rachel and said I hate you

Britney: Wait so you and Quinn are getting married and Kurt and Rachel are getting married

Quinn: Yeah

Santana: Well we are getting married on the same date as them and the same time and we just arrived at the hospital

They all run in the hospital to see Kurt pacing back and forth and the New/Old direction sitting except Blaine and Finn

Santana: (running over to Kurt) what happened!

Kurt: They say she has a broken nose and a huge bruise on her head from when she fell so right now she is unconscious.

Right after Kurt said that Blaine and Finn come barging through the hospital doors.


End file.
